ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Zarab
are aliens skilled in illusion from the planet Zarab. They have been mostly portrayed as vile beings with the desire to destroy other worlds, either through trickery and deception, or brute force. They are best remembered for being the the first aliens to imitate an Ultra-being. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ History Ultraman Generation I The first Zarab's goal was to destroy the Earth by causing chaos between the world's government and have them destroy themselves. Alien Zarab I was spotted by the SSSP within a toxic fog that fell over Tokyo. The alien claimed to be the friend of humanity and offered to remove the fog as proof of his good intentions. However, at the time of Alien Zarab's good deed, SSSP member Shin Hayata was investigating a missing space shuttle that suddenly appeared back in the Earth's stratosphere. When Alien Zarab removed the toxic fog from Tokyo, it was sent into space, along with the space shuttle. While Alien Zarab I had gained Earth's favor, the SSSP had Hayata keep a close eye on him. When Alien Zarab I took his leave from Earth to return to his ship, Hayata followed him. Hayata discovered that the Zarab man's ship was actually the missing space shuttle and he had enslaved its crew. Before Hayata could return to Earth, Alien Zarab I revealed that he had been aware of Hayata's presence since they left Earth, the alien also knew that Hayata was the human host of Ultraman. After revealing his true intentions the man of Zarab imprisoned Hayata, then returned to Earth disguised as and briefly began to destroy the city of Tokyo, planning to use Ultraman as the means to cause the humans to fight among themselves. Alien Zarab I then appeared at a council meeting and insisted that the SSSP should attack Ultraman if he returns. This caused much argument among the council members as they still had faith in Ultraman. Later that night, Alien Zarab I disguised himself again as the Imitation Ultraman and returned to his rampage. However honorary SSSP member Hoshino found where Alien Zarab had hidden Hayata and freed him, allowing him to become Ultraman and clear the Ultra Warrior's reputation. Ultraman managed to shed the Alien Zarab of his disguise when the impostor tried to escape. The Alien Zarab fought hard against Ultraman but was eventually killed, thus, ending his invasion. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono (also the suit actor) *Alien Zarab was created from a heavily modified Ragon suit. *Alien Zarab's name is actually the word "Brother" pronounced backward, as Zarab claims himself to be an elderly brother to humanity. **Furthering this, in a magazine featuring an unused concept of Alien Mefilas holding a conference with other aliens, Zarab's name was romanized in English as 'Therrob', a more literal translation of its name being Brother spelled backward. *The voice in the English translation for Zarab is a lot stronger and deeper. *The Imitation Ultraman suit was made by modifying the original Type A costume while using the Type B shoes and a new mask. *The Imitation Ultraman was cited by the third Blu-ray cover of Ultraman Ginga as the inspirational source for Ultraman Dark, the original Ultraman's corrupted form, Generation II A few months later, Alien Zarab was "resurrected" along with Kemur Man Ⅱ and Baltan Ⅲ as by Alien Mefilas. Mefilas did not want to use violence so he made the aliens disappear. They were only a presentation of his power. Trivia *Zarab II is rather pale compared to the somewhat colorful original Zarab. His head is completely silver and his body is darker. *This Zarab (like the other two aliens) was not resurrected. It was a second one created by Mefilas' ship in order to trick the people of Earth that it was the original revived. *The Alien Zarab created by Mefilas constantly sucked in breath through its mouth hole, the only incarnation of Zarab known to do this. *This Zarab is mistakenly referred to as Therrob (II) **However, Therrob is actually an anagram for the word Brother which makes sense as the original Zarab claimed himself to be the elderly brother to humanity, also the name Zarab is said to be the word "Brother" pronounced backwards. ***Also, the Katakana script for Zarab can also be read as , making it as a transliteration of the English word "The Love". Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Alien Zarab has formed Alien Union with fellow aliens: Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, and Alien Nackle in order to kill Ultraman Mebius and release U-Killersaurus and Yapool from the seaside of Kobe. After Temperor was destroyed by Mebius, Zarab was sent to take care of "Phase 2" of the plan. After kidnapping Aya Jinguji (Mirai/Ultraman Mebius's human disguise's close friend) as well as both poisoning and paralyzing Mirai, Zarab transformed into and attacked the city of Kobe. Luckily, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius again, Mebius initially had trouble against his dark duplicate, but was eventually able to break his disguise with punches and a Mebium Slash exposing the Zarab's true identity, however, Mebius started using his anger, recklessly firing energy shots and weakening as Zarab started to regain the upper hand, Mebius struggled to regain his control and composure, wasting quite a few Mebium Slashes by repeatedly shooting them while Zarab had a shield up. However, as Zarab was about to finish Mebius off, Mebius heard the advice of his mentors and countered with the Mebium Shoot, destroying Zarab and regaining the trust of the people. Unfortunately however, Zarab managed to complete Phase 2 before dying and left Mebius weak enough for Guts and Nackle to attack Mebius. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono **Imitation Ultraman Mebius' grunts are voiced by Shunji Igarashi, who played Mirai Hibino as well as the real Mebius' voice actor at the time. **The decision to have Takeshi Aono reprising his role was under the request of director Keiichi Hasegawa. *This incarnation of Alien Zarab is a lot more muscular than his old form. *Alien Zarab as Imitation Ultraman Mebius is the third Imitation Ultras to display facial expressions while fighting with the real Ultra, with the first one was Terranoid/Zelganoid and the second was Algyuros as Imitation Ultraman Agul. *Zarab poisoning Mirai in a human disguise, is a reference to the same stunt he preformed on Arashi in his debut episode. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey This alien reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Zarab is portrayed as a moronic, and comedic character who steals useless Battle Nizers for unexplained reasons. He does however manage to kidnap Haruna (the female member of the ZAP SPACY crew) and disguises himself as her to masquerade as her to the rest of the ZAP SPACY crew members, but fails miserably and comically when he cannot cope with the simple life of humanity, mistaking insignificant terms for danger. However the real Haruna returns and Zarab is exposed as the fake. However before the ZAP SPACY can take action, Alien Zarab transforms into Imitation Ultraman and becomes more of a threat to the ZAP SPACY crew. However, after a short and comedic battle against Rei's Gomora and a vengeful Haruna, Alien Zarab's true form is revealed. Hurting and humiliated, Alien Zarab flees from Planet Hammer never to bother anyone ever again. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono *The anatomy page that Zarab stumbles upon lists several organs as 'Medusa,' 'Misery,' 'The Cat with Nine Lives,' and 'Greedy Neighbors.' It is unknown whether this is a case of random English insertion to make the page look impressive, or whether the organs unique to Zarab were literally named that. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Although not seen in full body, Alien Zarab's hand is shown grabbing the Giga Battle Nizer in the end of the gaiden, foreshadowing when he gives it to Belial in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie In the film, Alien Zarab (as Imitation Ultraman) attacks two guard Ultras and frees Ultraman Belial from his prison. After revealing his true identity, Alien Zarab gives Belial the Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrays and kills Zarab, not wanting to share his rule with the alien. Trivia *Voice actor: Takeshi Aono. **This was Aono's final role in voicing Zarab, as he retired in 2010 and passed away in 2012. *It's unknown if this Alien Zarab is the same one that appears in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey or if this one is a different one of its kind. *He was one of the monsters that made up Beryudora's second support. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Alien Zarab along with lots of different monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultraman X Alien Zarab, along with Bemstar, appeared in Ultraman X. Alien Zarab is an intergalactic criminal that had destroyed countless planets. He sets Earth as his target by bombing multiple chemical plants. After bringing Bemstar's Spark Doll back to life, he hid himself in another chemical plant again, being tracked by Xio officers Wataru and Hayato but their inability to cooperate gives Alien Zarab a chance to escape. Soon, he reappears at point S-9, trying to bomb another chemical plant until the Xio members, Hayato, Wataru and Asuna confront him. He grew into giant proportions to crush them but destroyed after being overpowered by Land and Sky Musketty, followed by Wataru's Ultlaser. It is evidently that either Alien Zarab's Spark Doll or his specs was collected, creating a Cyber Kaiju under the name , held inside the Cyber Cards. Here, Cyber Zarab was used as one of Xio's target practice alongside Cyber Neronga. Trivia *Voice actor: You Murakami *Suit actor: Keita Rikimaru *Alien Zarab's suit is modified from the one in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, where its color had turned grey and becomes more skinnier and scaly than muscular, as well as its head redesigned to "fit" with the suit. Also, the customization made in this suit is obviously trying to re-invoke Zarab's original appearance in the series. *To further relate Bemstar as Alien Zarab's monster, the official website of Ultraman X stated that Zarab's mouth naturally shared their design with Bemstar's gorge. *Alien Zarab's detonator seems to have its design based on the translator his first incarnation uses in the original Ultraman series. Meanwhile, its grip resembles that of Alien Zarab himself, with the star-like logo stimulates his mouth and the whole grip is colored based on his skin. *This is the first Alien Zarab that never utilizes any form of disguises in his appearance. It is possible his reason is that he relies on his strength instead of calculative strategies like his past incarnations did. **Hisako Kurosawa, the writer in episode 4 mentioned this and express his regret for not being able to portray Zarab with the shapeshifting ability. Ultraman R/B A cameraman for NPTV's documentary program, his partner Alien Mefilas's section was failing and views were dwindling. Their boss, an Alien Chibu, warned them that if things don't change, they will have to face some consequences. Mefilas then got the idea to have his partner Zarab to disguise as a giant Saki Mitsurugi, but their director reprimanded them. They then went around interviewing other people and aliens regarding their thoughts on Saki's plan to turn Earth into a bomb, but yet again the director said that if they don't get the views, the sponsors would pull out and the program would be cancelled. Desperate for a solution, they decide to interview Ushio Minato, who they saw potential in after seeing him on the news. The two then took on human disguises and went to Quattro M to interview the man. After the interview was over, they went over to Aizen Tech to interview Saki Mitsurugi regarding her plan, asking if she could hurry it up, even though they didn't have much hope that the interview would go well. However, the duo were chased out. They then went back to interviewing other people, this time about Ushio. Coming to the conclusion that an Ultraman's father would have extraordinary abilities, Mefilas decided to set Ushio up. He had Zarab disguise as Asahi Minato and restrained near a bomb and lots of explosives, in a life-or-death game that he thought would really get him the views he needed and was even willing to sacrifice the Zarab, who was unaware that the explosives were real. Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato found out about the plot, and transformed into Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu and after the battle, Mefilas was destroyed by the Triple Origium Ray and Zarab was set free by Ushio. Trivia * Voice Actor: Kazuki Takeuchi *Like its previous appearance in Ultraman X, this Zarab carries equipment, this time a camera, that is made to resemble the original's translator. Ultraman Taiga Alien Zarab, Alien Godola and Alien Sran sought out Alien Chibu Mabuze's help in defeating the Tri-Squad and Ultraman Tregear so that they could stand unopposed. Mabuze decided to help them by using the Belial samples he acquired to create Imit-Ultraman Belial, who was able to overcome each of the Tri-Squad members, though they had to give it a power boost using additional Belial cells when Ultraman Tregear appeared. Ironically, this became their undoing as Tregear led the Belial clone to destroy the building that the aliens were in, crushing them under the rubble. Trivia *Voice actor: Jun Fukuzawa *Zarab reuses the same camera model that his kind used in Ultraman R/B. Here, he explained that this particular camera can hack into televisions. *Zarab expressed the idea of disguising as Taiga to confront the Ultras, but his companions refuse out of fear that he would be outnumbered in against Tregear as well. Data : Zarab can launch a very painful sonic attack with the rising of his hand. Even an Ultra isn't able to resist for long. If used on a human, Zarab will be able to mind control them. * : When giant sized, Zarab can launch explosive missiles from the tips of his fingers. Only seen when flying. *Imitation: Zarab can mimic other organisms, such as humans or Ultras *Size Change: When needed, Zarab can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Bindings: Zarab can imprison organisms in metal rings that can only be broken by salt water, such as tears. The more the prisoner struggles, the tighter the bands become, crushing them. *Flight: Zarab can fly at extremely slow speeds. *Teleportation: Zarab can teleport to wherever he wishes. *Translator: Zarab has a translator that lets him speak Earth languages. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS *Battle Nizer: The arcade game version of Zarab is a Reionics and therefore utilizes a Battle Nizer to manipulate his monster, EX Eleking. * : A somewhat powerful headbutt attack. anythingbutdahand.gif|Destructive Sonic pewpewpewpew.gif|Energy Vulcan Fire Zarab Imitation.png|Imitation Alien zarab II.png|Translator - Generation II= Alien Zarab II :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab :;Powers and Weapons *None, Alien Zarab II is an illusion made by Alien Mefilas. - Heisei= Alien Zarab (Heisei) :;Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 50 m *Weight: 90 kg ~ 3 7,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab :;Powers and Weapons *Eye Blast: Zarab can fire a purple colored energy blast from his eyes. *Energy Wave: Zarab can release a powerful, purplish energy beam from his hands. It can be charged up as well, but it's power only barely rivals Ultraman Mebius' own attack, the Mebium Shoot. *Energy Shield: Zarab can create a tiny, crystal-like energy shield in front of his upper body. It managed to hold off Mebius' Mebium Slash, but it's true strength is unknown. *Imitation: Zarab can mimic other organisms, such as humans or Ultras. *Size Change: When needed, Zarab can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. ::;Ultra Galaxy *Bindings: Zarab can imprison organisms in metal rings that can only be broken by salt water, such as tears. The more the prisoner struggles, the tighter the bands become, crushing them. *Flight: Zarab can fly at extremely slow speeds. Zarab Eye Blast.png|Eye Blast Alien Zarab Energy Wave.png|Energy Wave Alien Zarab Energy Shield.png|Energy Shield Alien Zarab Bindings.png|Bindings Alien Zarab Flight.png|Flight - New Generation= Alien Zarab (New Generation) :;Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 40 m *Weight: 30 ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab :;Powers and Weapons * : Zarab can release blue energy needles from his palms. *Bemstar Spark Doll: Alien Zarab had a Bemstar Spark Doll that can be turned into a real Bemstar when needed. *Spark Doll Reanimation: By absorbing radiation gases from a destroyed chemical plant, Alien Zarab can reanimate Spark Dolls back to their true forms, used to bring forth Bemstar. *Detonator: Zarab has a remote controller that used to activate his bombs. *Size Change: When needed, Zarab can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Wave Intrusion: Alien Zarab can intrude a communication wave, as he used it to broadcast himself on television. *Imitation: Though never shown, but since his race exhibited this ability, it is possible that he can also do this. Alien Zarab (X ver) Energy Needles.gif|Energy Vulcan Fire Bemstar_spark_doll.jpg|Bemstar Spark Doll Alien Zarab (X ver) Spark Doll Reanimation.gif|Spark Doll Reanimation Alien Zarab (X ver) Bomb Remote Controller.png|Detonator Alien Zarab (X ver) Wave Intrusion.png|Wave Intrusion }} - Cyber= Cyber Zarab :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Birthplace: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 16/25 :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} - Imitation Ultras= Alien Zarab became popular among fans due to him being the first alien to have a form which imitated that of the Original Ultraman in the form of , which has been the Ultra Warrior form that the Alien Zarab have imitated the most. However, several contrasts can be identified to differ the imitation from the real one. Among them are: *Original: His eyes are a bright white, his chest had red markings, his ears are rectangle-shaped and his feet are just like white boots. *Imitation: Imitation Ultraman has larger, pointy eyes which are colored yellow orange, his chest has black stripes, his ears are triangle-shaped and his feet are pointed at their tips. : Though never shown, the Ultra-Act figure of Imitation Ultraman implied that the impostor himself can launch a reddish-orange Ultra-Slash from his hands. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Imitation Ultraman can fire Ultraman's Specium Ray. The 2009 Ultraman Festival live stage displayed that its firepower is the same level as the original. This technique only appeared in non-canon media as the actual Imitation Ultraman lacks such attacks. * : A copy of Ultraman's Ultra Water Current. * : Imitation Ultraman briefly changes to Zarab and fire Energy Vulcan Fire towards the opponent before reassuming this form and utilizes Fake Specium Ray. * : A tag-team attack done with Zetton. Imitation Ultraman fires his Fake Specium Ray for Zetton to absorb and used to empower his Zetton Breaker towards the opponent. *Flight: As the Imitation Ultraman is a disguised Zarab, he retains the ability to fly at high speeds. ::;Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie * : Armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, Imitation Ultraman can use it for combat purposes except controlling monsters due to his lack of Reionics genes. **Thunderbolt: Imitation Ultraman can channel lightning bolts from the Giga Battle Nizer. It is an analogy to Ultraman Belial's Belial Geno Thunder. ::;Kaiju Busters * : In this game, Imitation Ultraman can create rings that stun the player by spinning. ::;City Shrouded in Shadow * : Imitation Ultraman can launch explosive missiles from the tips of his fingers. sofake.gif|Thick Hide Imitation Ultraman Ultra Slash.png|Ultra-Slash Imitation Ultraman Flight.png|Flight Imitation Ultraman Specium Ray.png|Fake Specium Ray Imitation Ultraman Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Imitation Ultraman Ultra-Ring.png|Catch-Rings - Mebius= Imitation Ultraman Mebius :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 38,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab :;Powers and Weapons *Flash Travel: Imitation Mebius can create a purple version of the original Flash Travel. * : Imitation Mebius can fire purple versions of the Mebium Slash. ::;Kaiju Busters POWERED * : In Kaiju Busters POWERED, Imitation Mebius can fire Mebius' Mebium Shoot. Imitation Mebius Flash Travel.png|Flash Travel Imitation Mebius Mebium Slash2.png|Mebium Slash Mebius Mebium Shot.png|Mebium Shoot - Agul= Imitation Ultraman Agul :;Stats *Height: Presumed to be same as original *Weight: Presumed to be same as original *Origin: Planet Zarab :;Powers and Weapons *None demonstrated }} - Other Imitations= - Zetton= Zetton This form, along with Alien Baltan was only used in Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum. Alien Zarab could switch between them whenever he wanted. :;Powers and Weapons *None demonstrated. }} }} Other Media Chibira-Kun Alien Zarab appears a few times in the child friendly show, Chibira-Kun, as a postal service worker. Trivia *Unlike the normal Zarab suit, the silver head has spots on it and is very loose. Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum Alien Zarab appears in episode 110 of Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum. In the episode Ultraman Agul fights Alien Zarab, who is posing as Agul. Imitation Agul utilizes the Agul V1 suit, while the real Agul is V2. O0439074713720451916.jpg O0500074613720984641.jpg O0500075213720846497.jpg O0500075413720886469.jpg Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Alien Zarab appears in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier along with an Alien Zetton. He watched Alien Mefilas Djent's team. Kaiju Busters POWERED TBA Ultra Zone TBA Trivia *Voice actor: Tomokazu Seki *Suit actor: Koichi Toshima In popular culture Mobile Suit Gundam MSM-07 Z'Gok mobile suit had its design based on Alien Zarab. Of course, Tsuburaya would return the favor with two characters themed after two mobile suits: Apatee, based on MS-06 Zaku II and Gan Q, based on MSM-04 Acguy. Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso The Keroro Platoon possessed robotic copies of themselves called Copy Robots which Kululu made to replace them whenever they took a day off, as well as taking care of the household chores at the Hinata residence. The Keroro Platoon's robotic imitators could not only imitate Keronians (their race) but also other humans. While imitating a Keronian, the duplicates disguise had a little defect, much like Alien Zarab as imitation Ultramen, they had sharp eyes and witch-like feet. Humans could not see the differince between the robotic Keronians and the real ones, something which in the original Ultraman series portrayed. Despite being used as replacements, but in one episode, Keroro and his platoon tried to use mass-produced version of these as invasion armies. However the plan backfired and ended up with the impostors replacing the Keroro Platoons (including Mois) and the Hinata siblings. It wasn't until the real Tamama (whom was in vacation before the impostors' takeover) destroyed them and free their captives. Kululu rebuild the Keroro Platoon Double but never intended to use them for malicious schemes again. References id:Alien Zarab Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Imitators Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Fake Ultras Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Kaiju Busters Kaiju